destroyers_of_undertale_fnaf_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Peacock
A destroyer who has been "killed in action" starting by being a spy in the bomb king army destroying a tank during a main battle and killing many undertales in the process. liked tourneys she hanged with marie and stuff she was allies with parappa she also introduced summons into the destroyerverse nobody really uses it anymore harambe sands arc she destroyed his invention and a tank during this battle thats about it Civil war arc in the civil war between bomb king and johnny bravo she was very biased onto the side of bomb king proceeding to roast johnny on his look while still killing undertales. she also broke bomb king out of jail when squipper lazily put him in there being stupid. thats all the impact she had on the civil war. vs mlgasriel she beat the shit out of him when she felt like it Wacky Races a race that was canceled due to many things going on a destroyer champion has never been crowned. Genji's failed war on bomb king when he got his ass kicked peacock was there doing something Holy bepis Marie went to go find the holy bepis and when she got to the temple funny valentine was there and peacock was already defeated but then she drank holy bepis and beat the shit out da nigga. The antispiral the antispiral was being a retarded dumbass picking a fight with peacock while she had the holy bepis. peacock started a wave of people breaking the fourth wall to insult this dude. Dio it turns out Heaven dio infested the holy bepis and used peacock's body to manifest and come out and fuck shit up.everyone even the anti spiral were like whoa dio is a bad dude and everyone came together to help marie summon john cena to bring back peacock and beat the shit out of dio and seperate dimension cop from the dimension corps. Dimension corps The dimension corps was threatening her after john cena left so to find the power to defeat them parappa showed up and lended peacock the power to defeat some cops and parappa took on the strongest cop Kanye west parappa beat kanye and the leader of the corps no face meme was defeated by mung dal in a fight after the meme became a full untail Toon force arc Bugs bunny offered peacock ultimate power in the form of the toons force if peacock abided by the contract then peacock was kidnapped and put into a toon force camp when it turns out KANYE WEST was behind all of it with the help of his friend Drake parappa and marie came to help they were defeated by drake and kanye's combined powers parappa suffering the ultimate sacrifice to free bugs bunny from mind control giving peacock ultimate toon force killing drake. kanye activated the stand Madein heaven trying to restart the universe peacock gave her body to stop kanye causing a universal explosion in the area causing marie parappa and peacocks spirit to wander and find a host to give more power. the host for their spirits are as follows peacock:ryu marie:kuroneko parappa:yukimura sanada Category:Destroyers